Theriss Durim
'' '' Biography For as long as she can remember, the island has always been her home. If she was from somewhere else before, she doesn't remember it. She was taken into the village of Po-Koro, due to her armor color leading the belief she was a Po-Matoran. The desert heat never agreed with her, and often seemed unbearable. She wasn't as strong as her fellow Po-Matoran, no matter how hard she tried to match them. It was on a trip to the shore that she found the truth. It was almost as if the water was calling out to her, beckoning her into its aquatic comfort. At that moment, something connected in her mind. The weakness to the heat and arid air, not being as strong as the naturally more powerful Po-Matoran, it all made sense now. She wasn't a Po-Matoran at all, she was a Ga-Matoran. Deciding that anything was better than another day in the desert, she headed towards the village of water. She found herself without anything left to her name, and no one she could rely on for help. She had to start from the ground up, doing whatever it took to get by. Every widget was more valuable than gold, each one was a step closer to reaching the level of life she had known in the desert. And with enough saving and work, she managed to buy herself a building and become a permanent resident in Ga-Koro. This is where she started loaning money. Small amounts to friends struggling through the same situation she had been through. Then slowly she began to loan to more people, ones she didn't know, with added interest to make the loans profitable. Each coin given felt like as if part of her was being torn away, but the returns found themselves eagerly accepted. With that came the problem of those trying to cheat her. She had to enforce her loans, using threats to make sure her money was returned, with interest. With this, she started to become violent in her enforcing, going so far as to hire thugs to make certain she got payments. She never had a negative profit from a deal as long as she could help it, and slowly began to find herself with more and more money. With this money, she found she had influence over those who needed it. She decided who received a loan, and who did not. Eventually, something went wrong, or right as the opinion may be. She became a Toa, gaining the power to control water, confirming her beliefs that she was a Matoran of water, not stone. With her newly gained powers, she became more dangerous to cross than ever. Despite this, some of her less pleasant associates claim that after that, she seemed to lighten up slightly. She wasn't as strict with her payment dates, and would let things slide that she never would have before. But even with a little more leniency, she always made sure she got her money back. In desperation, she created the Toa Sarsi, a team designed to do heroic deeds and bring her a profit. She did not expect the number of members that arrived to join. Together, they have started a small-time operation of heroics, doing small good deeds to start building themselves an image of being heroes. Appearance and Tools Her armor is a dull copper-gold in color, with black as a secondary hue. Small patterns of light blue and white lay scattered about the ornate detail. She has a large dark green cape with a wide collar. Her mask is similar to those used for a ball, in the same copper-gold as his armor with white and light blue curled about. Her eyes are a vibrant violent hue, glittering out from beneath her mask. Her chest plate is very ornate, with a leaf-like pattern decorated in slithering patterns of white and light blue, and a large dark blue jewel in the center. Overall she doesn't appear to be a dangerous person, seeming almost regal, some might say beautiful. She has a tattoo on her upper arm that she keeps hidden under armor. She carries a pair of Brass Knuckles. She also carries a Spetum, which is a sort of Pickaxe Spear. Relationships Friends and Allies *Voulge *Barthel *Marianka *Crasaro *Liano *Vail *LoJak *Atrox *Geklan Enemies * Geklan (again) Quotes "Yes Geklan, yes you are. I would recommend leaving, as I have no doubt you need to prepare yourself for that meeting tomorrow, and would hate to impose on your time." - Theriss, when Geklan oversayed his welcome at the creation of the Toa Sarsi. Trivia Durim is Albanian for Patience. Theriss is a heavily modified version of a previous character named Durim. That character was male. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Ga-Toa